YuGioh: Broken Souls
by Kistoway
Summary: Confused and terrified she tries to desperately keep her home life separate from her dueling. but Yami and Kaiba, drawn by something unknown to them, struggle to push through her silence. Can they handle what they find in the shadows of her nights?


Broken souls

Chapter one

Rain flowed down the glass windows of the various closed shops and houses that lined the street. The street itself was completely empty. Then, suddenly, a girl appears, running for her life. She wore a black hoodie with a blue eyes white dragon on the front. The fingers of her left hand were clenched around a deck of duel monsters cards and her hand was pressed to her chest as she runs. She wore a pair of dark tannish baggy cargo pants and her hair was just shy of shoulder length and fell around her head in multiple tiny braids. Her bangs were jet black in the middle of her forehead, then slowly fell into a silver tint and grew longer until it met the braids in a silver gray lock/ wisp. A fierce wind sent the rain in sheens down her on her and her hair blew in all directions.

The girl only got a few yards before a man came around the corner, following in close pursuit. At the sound of his footsteps slapping against the wet ground, the girl quickly glanced back before struggling to run faster. Without warning, the man caught up to her, knocking her down. The girl landed on her side as to protect the deck, screaming. The man rolled her onto her back. "Thought you were getting away that easily you little bitch!" The girl punched him in the chest, distracting him long enough to kick him off her and run. She stumbled down the street, heart pounding in terror. Within seconds, the guy was right behind her, yelling random obscenities at her, quickening his pace.

The girl tripped over a random rock on the sidewalk and hit the ground, skidding a few inches, scraping her palm and knees. A slightly tanned hand grabbed her shoulder. Gasping she whirled around to stare at a fairly tall boy with tri colored hair and amethyst eyes staring down at her. Reth stared up at him, startled.

"You all right?" He asked, releasing her shoulder and holding his hand out to her. Her eyes suddenly shot down the street the way she'd come. The man was closing in fast now. The boy followed her gaze. "Well, that can't be good." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet, shoving her towards the door to a game shop. Grabbing a rock, he threw it at the man. "Get outta' here, you're on private property!" After a few more rocks being thrown through the air, he gave up and disappeared down a side street. The boy turned back to her. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "I gotta' get home, it's late…" she moved to head down the street. _' If I'm lucky he'll be far enough off for me to avoid him…' _

"Not if you live with that freak. Come inside for awhile and rest." He reached for her arm, but she pulled away quickly. The boy blinked. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. My name's Yami. Come on, I'll get you a drink." He stepped past her and opened the door to let her in. she stepped cautiously into the shop. Yami led her through the shop and up a set of stairs into a living room. "Do you happen to have a name or are you going to be mysterious on me?" He asked her.

"Reth." She said simply, standing nervously in the middle of the room.

"Really? You going to sit or stand there like an idiot?" Reth went red and sat down quickly on the couch. He sat down next to her. "That your deck?" She nodded. "Can I see it?" Reth handed over the deck, all but one card. Yami took note of the card but pretended not to notice. He nodded slightly as he looked through her deck. "Some nice cards here…." He muttered to himself. _'She might actually stand a slight chance against some of the top duelists... Any strong duelist could pull out about a dozen combos easy, along with a few different strategies. This deck doesn't even have a specific theme, so no one could catch her with any field magic cards or anything else of the sort…'_ Yami handed the deck back to her. "Very nice deck you got. You've must've worked on it for a while. What card's that?" He motioned to the one she'd kept from his sights.

Reth blinked. "It's my favorite card, and my rarest."

"What one is it? The blue eyes?" He joked.

She shook her head solemnly.

Yami sighed. "Thirsty?" She shook her head again. "Being quiet now? Why won't you let me see it?"

"Because it's mine." Reth got to her feet. "I'm going home."

Yami stood. "I'll walk you."

"I can take care of myself!" she snapped.

"You were attacked a few minutes ago. I don't count that as being able to take care of yourself!" he snapped back. Reth opened her mouth to say something.

Kayla walked in, and waved slightly. "Hi Yami, bye Yami." She said, grabbing a blanket. She headed back to the door again, soaking wet. "Hi Yami, bye Yami." She said again, opening the door.

"Uh, Kayla, you're soaked."

"That's why I wanted a blanket." Yami shook his head as she left. Reth gaped. Kayla came in again. "Forgot my water." She grabbed a bottled water, and went back out again.

"I'm outta' here…" Reth bolted for the door.

Kayla suddenly came in again, hitting Reth with the door and rummaged in the kitchen. "Yami, where's the chickeny goodness!" she called.

Reth moaned on the floor.

"Uh… Joey ate it a while ago?"

"Bastard!"

Yami blinked. She came back to the door and looked at Yami. "You might wanna' clean up the puddles in the kitchen. Who's that?" she pointed at Reth.

"Doesn't matter, I'm leaving…" Reth got to her feet and headed down the stairs. Yami chased after her.

"NOT alone!" he grabbed her arm. Reth jerked away.

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, taking the stairs three at a time.

"Isn't she old enough to walk by herself?" Kayla asked while eating a banana.

Yami ignored her and followed after Reth. Kayla glared and muttered something under her breath before jumping out the window.

"Reth slow your ass down!" Yami caught up to her on the street, stopping her by grabbing her arm again.

"Why won't you leave me alone?" She snapped at him.

"Why won't you show me that card Reth?"

"Why do you care? Just leave me alone!"

"Who was that guy?"

"None of your business!" She bolted off, ramming into a tall boy with brown hair and ice blue eyes. Reth blinked. "Ah shit…"

"Kaiba?" Yami blinked, running the rest of the distance between them.

"New girlfriend Yami? Got sick of the crazy one and went for one with an attitude problem?"

Yami growled. "No. someone attacked her earlier, and now she's being uncooperative." The sound of someone punching a tree nearby was heard.

"So leave her. " Kaiba shrugged indifferently.

"Yeah, you live up to your reputation of being a Jack ass." Reth glared up at him, being about nearly two heads shorter then him. "How 'bout you let me go now?"

"Oh…oops…" Kaiba went red, releasing her upper arms.

"Yeah, well, adios." Reth waved and headed off again.

"Wait a minute! Show me that card first!" Yami yelled.

"What card?"

"The card she won't show anyone."

"Curious…" Kaiba stepped towards Reth. "Why don't you show me that card now?"

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

"Just show me the card and you can go home." Kaiba stepped closer to her, taking the wrist of the hand that held her deck to her chest. He pulled it free, with some difficulty, pried the fingers from the deck, and began to sift through them. On the bottom of the deck was Obelisk the Tormenter, Kaiba's card, which had been stolen a few days ago. Kaiba's eyes widened and he gave her a death glare. "Where did you get this!" he growled.

"Heh…" Reth bolted. Kaiba chased after her and grabbed her around the waist, covering her mouth with his hand when she tried to scream and dragged her into his limo that just so happened to be right next to him.

* * *

Monac: go figure right guys? Is it just me or does half of this not really match the fact that it's two a clock in the morning on a Sunday night in the middle of Dominoe City?

Angela: the fact that it's now 2:57 Saturday night is kinda' beyond the point but… I have to say, she's crazy.

Monac: This is my most serious fic, and Reth is more of a badass. And the poor girl just got kidnapped by Kaiba, after getting attacked by that guy. Don't worry, you'll find out what's up with him later, somewhat anyway.

Angela: one, I don't know why she just can't say Seto instead of Kaiba-

Monac: Because I will call him jackass if I want now shut it!-

Angela: and two, I know who the guy is! says in singing voice while she dances….

Monac: anyway, REVIEW p.s: I think it sucks, tell me if it does. I'll probably redo it when I get around to making the second chapter and then tell you all to go reread it. The plot line'll change a bit when I do anyway so you'll need to skim it quick anyway.


End file.
